


Hearts and Heroes :: The Afterstory

by peachmuffins



Category: Hearts and Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Father-Daughter Relationship between Mark and Angel, Markiplier - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow To Update, Slow Updates, a mix between real mark and character mark, also i dont know how to write for mark lmao, dont judge me, god i dont know how to write, god please don't judge me i feel like i'm gonna be judged, hearts and heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmuffins/pseuds/peachmuffins
Summary: Angel Flynn has been through some hard times. Her single mom is never really around and she's bullied at school... but through it all, she's always had Markiplier.  When she wakes up in Presentable Liberty, gets rescued by a girl named Purple, and ends up in the Markihub... she realizes that she has more power to help people than she thinks she does (thanks to Mark and the team). But when the voice she's had for years starts to make her doubt herself again, will she listen to Mark or her own fears?[I suck at summaries, sorry-.]
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Angel Flynn, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hearts and Heroes :: The Afterstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts and Heroes: One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154525) by [Windryder1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1). 



> Hi! This is my first AO3 work, and it also isn't really a serious thing. I don't really want to be judged for this either-
> 
> I know the characters are OOC, but I'm trying. Please don't mention it, cause I'm aware already. The "cover" was created with an edited version of this picrew: < https://picrew.me/image_maker/104201> by harveychan.
> 
> This was also kinda inspired by Windryder1's Hearts and Heroes story. I hope it's okay if I use some of the concepts (like, mostly just how the dream world works in general) you used in your story. If not, that's totally cool. I can take this down before I even post everything I have, if you want.
> 
> First chapter is going to be super, super short since it's just like, the intro. Sorry. The next chapter is going to be longer.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place like, a month-ish after the events of Hearts and Heroes.  
> (Shh I know nothing makes sense. Let me have fun-)

I yawned, scribbling a few things down in my journal before looking back up at the Markiplier video I was rewatching. It was posted a month ago. It was the last video Mark had posted.  _ A month ago _ . I clicked on the Twitter tab and scrolled through the Markiplier tab. People were asking if Mark was okay, and tagging him in things. Channel mods were trying to reassure people, telling them that Mark was okay. “He was at PAX East. He’s okay, we promise.” But how could anyone really be sure? _ That was a week ago, and he still hasn’t posted anything. _ **_Maybe he quit YouTube…_ ** _ No, I doubt it. He loves being a YouTuber. There’s no way he would quit.  _ **_But if he did, it’s probably your fault. I mean, you never said anything to him. You never asked him if he was okay._ ** _ But why would I need to? It isn’t my fault… It’s not my fault.  _ **_Are you sure? Or maybe he’s dead. How would the mods know if he’s dead?_ ** _ They… wouldn’t but…  _ **_But?_ **

“Shut up.” I mumbled weakly, making my way to Tumblr. I wrote out a quick update post and asked, once again, if anyone knew where Mark was and if he was okay.  _ I’m doing as much as I can.  _ **_But if something happens…_ ** I shook my head and put my computer in sleep mode. I stretched before plugging my phone in and laying down. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187302610@N02/49625144776/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
